MH3: Cha-Cha Guide
Description ChaCha (チャチャ) is a Lynian monster who makes its first appearance in Monster Hunter 3. Its name is similar to the Shakalaka's Japanese name, Chachabu (チャチャブー). It most likely gets its name by the sounds it make: "cha". ChaCha carries a staff and wears a variety of masks. Each mask will give ChaCha a completely different ability and personality. You first encounter this creature on the 2 star urgent quest where it is attacked by numerous Jaggis. By fending off these monsters, ChaCha will befriend you. From there on, ChaCha will aid you during your quests, much like the Felyne Comrades of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Hunters can interact with ChaCha by performing gestures, giving it certain items, or by beaconing. As your ChaCha grows and gains experience fighting new monsters, it will learn new skills such as elemental attacks and resistances. The number of skills you are able to equip on ChaCha depends on its proficiency level with a mask. Some masks may not have any skill slots at all, but as ChaCha uses the mask more often, it may increase in slots. ChaCha is also able to perform a variety of dances giving the hunter and itself power/status boosts, similar to the absent Hunting Horn. Status Menu Descriptions: Lv: ChaCha's current level (30 max). Levels are gained from battle experience. Increases attack and defense power. Courage: ChaCha's courage level (20 Max). The higher the courage level, the braver ChaCha will be in when it is in battle; attacking monsters more effectively. Health: ChaCha's hitpoints (HP). 100 Max, but can be increased up to 150 with meat items. Attack: ChaCha's attack power. Will increase as levels are gained. Attrib: If applicable, the element or special status attack on ChaCha's weapon. A corresponding skill must be equipped. Defense: ChaCha's defense power. Will increase as levels are gained. Mask Type: Displays the current mask that is equipped. Mask Lv: The proficiency level that ChaCha has with a mask (5 Max). Levels are gained depending on how long ChaCha uses a certain mask. Each mask has its own level. Equipped Skill: Shows the current skills that are equipped on ChaCha. Number of skill slots will depend on the Mask and its current proficiency level. Recovery: The time is takes for ChaCha to recover after falling in battle. Can be slow/normal/quick depending on which mask is equipped. Dance Skills: Shows the resulting dance effects from the two dance combinations. Menu/Status Window Masks Lv30 Stats Meat Effects Various types of meat can be given to ChaCha that will raise his health, stamina, or even cause it to become angry. Dances Dance Combinations |align="center" width="200"| Stamina Consumption of Dance Effects: |} Skills Maka Pot Items |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Old Bugent Old Pickaxe |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Hot Drink Cool Drink |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Potion Lifecrystals |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Paintball Fish Spear |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Oxygen Sac Antidote |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv2, Max Transfers: 5 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Bugnet Mega Pickaxe |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Demondrug Armorskin |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Potion Immunizer |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Psn Smoke Bmb Mega Fish Spear |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Liquid Solvent Herbal Medicine |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv3, Max Transfers: 3 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Sm Barrel Bomb+ Bounce Bomb |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Demondrug Mega Armorskin |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Nutrients Lifepowder |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Psychoserum Tranq Bomb |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Breathing Drug Energy Drink |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv4, Max Transfers: 1 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Lg Barrel Bomb Bounce Bomb+ |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Demon Flute Armor Flute |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Nutrients Health Flute |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Dung Bomb Trap Tool |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Antidote Flute Power Juice |- |nowrap="nowrap" valign="top" rowspan="5"| 'Mask Proficiency Lv5, Max Transfers: 1 ' |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'White Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Lg Barrel Bomb+ Pitfall Trap |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Red Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Power Pill Armor Pill |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Green Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Max Potion Ancient Potion |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Purple Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Sonic Bomb Flash Bomb |- |nowrap="nowrap" align="center" valign="middle"|'Orange Smoke ' |nowrap="nowrap" valign="middle"|Mega Breath Drug Mega Juice |} "Where did ChaCha go?" After clearing the 4★ urgent, you will notice that ChaCha is no where to be found. This is normal and part of the storyline. Complete the "Capture Lagiacrus" quest and he/she will return to the village. If not, continue doing the rest of 5★ quests. Gallery File:Chacha-Dance.png File:MH3-ChaCha.png file:Chacha-Grill.png file:Chacha-Bushy.png file:Chacha-Lamp.png file:Chacha-Pot.png file:Chacha-Ancient.png file:Chacha-Airu.png File:ChaCha-cartoon.png File:Live-Chacha.jpg File:Live-Chacha2.jpg Category:MH3 Database Category:Featured Articles